Let's try it out
by Green Sphynx
Summary: Post TRC. While Syaoran was gone, Sakura managed to walk in on her brother at an inopportune moment. Apart from the embarrassment, this gives her some ideas for when Syaoran returns. Warnings for lemons


**Important warning: This may be a hetero pairing, but I _am_ a yaoi smut writer. This will definitely be visible here, so if you're just here for the bouncy breasts you're at the wrong place._  
_**

**Normal warnings: Post-TRC, smut, (my first hetero smut story, so beware), SakuSyao (mind the order), toy abuse, possibly bad English**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_  
_**

* * *

_Let's try it out_

"Hey Syaoran," Sakura pulled out of their kiss and almost whispered the words. Syaoran's roaming hands came to an abrupt halt on the small of her back, and he moved back just enough to lock hazel with emerald.

"I... I was wondering..."

Syaoran pressed a quick kiss to her furrowed brow to encourage her. "What is it?"

"Well... Since the last time you were here, I have been wondering... Well, I've been talking to Yukito, and..."

Worry shot through Syaoran's body like a physical blow, his stomach suddenly feeling tight. Was she worrying about something? Did he do something wrong? She wasn't falling in love with her brother's best friend because he was absent for too long, was she?

Her heavy blush and twirling thumbs didn't do much good to his sudden insecurity, and he moved away from her a little more, his hands on her back remaining the only contact.

Sakura's hands shot out to fist in his shirt when she noticed him retreating, and she quickly shook her head. "No, uhm... I don't want you to misunderstand..." She looked down at her hands, worrying her lip. "I... I kind of walked into brother and Yukito when they were... uhm... And then I thought, well, I wondered if men liked that much, because Yukito looked really... uhm." Her face had the color of a ripe tomato by now and Syaoran felt his blush rise as well when he suddenly realized what exactly she had walked into. At least his worries about Sakura and Yukito could be thrown overboard without second thought now.

"So I asked Yukito," she quickly threw out, before blushing even harder. "And he said... He said men like that because of their prostate being there."

In the silence that fell Syaoran had no idea what to say. What was she asking? What was he supposed to do with this information? He fell to fidgeting, waiting for her to continue.

It took her almost a full minute to gather her courage again. "Syaoran... I was wondering, if... if perhaps you... Do you want that?"

"W-want what," he squeaked out, clearing his throat immediately after nervously.

"Get something _up there_."

"Uhhhh..." Syaoran gulped and looked away, knowing he had reached the same level of redness in his face as his princess. He had heard Kurogane and Fai getting it on, and sadly he had been made to listen to a very detailed report on the exact sensations of the bottoming man on an evening involving far too much alcohol. He had no clue why fate was so cruel to let him forget everything he did in his drunken stupor, but not Fai's explicit monologue. He had to admit that among the horrid awkwardness that conversation had resulted in, it had also made him feel slightly – just slightly – curious.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Sakura blurted out when he remained silent too long, "it was really just an idea, because of what Yukito said and I didn't want to keep it from you if it's really that nice! I just want you to feel good too, Syaoran, and you're always working so hard for me to feel good!" She buried her face into his chest in embarrassment.

He gulped heavily once again, gathered all his determination and courage, cleared his throat, and managed to choke out, "yes. Yes, let's try it out."

"Really?" Sakura shot up and looked at him with wide excited eyes.

"Yes," he nodded securely.

"You're not just doing it for me right? I want this to be for you."

"No, I ehhh," another gulp, "I would really like to try. I've been curious myself."

"Thank you!" She flung her arms around his neck, before jumping up. "Ah! I asked Fai to lend me some supplies in case you agreed, let me get them!"

Syaoran groaned, knowing he wouldn't be hearing the end of this any time soon if Fai knew. If Fai even 'lent some supplies'. What supplies, anyway?

Sakura returned with a box and she turned it over while she jumped on the bed in front of him. The moment Syaoran saw the tacky red _thing_ he knew this was indeed not from Clow Country. It was long and somewhat thin and shiny red and he did not like the sight of it very much. Neither did the sight of the fluffy handcuffs do the twisting feeling in his gut much good. He had no idea what to think of the feather duster though, nor the smaller egg-shaped toy with a bright blue colour and a string attached.

"Tonight, I will take over," Sakura purred, and she picked up the handcuffs, "I will be using these if you have trouble keeping your hands to yourself, okay?"

He nodded, his throat dry.

"Well then," she dropped the handcuffs and slowly crawled forward, pressing Syaoran onto his back, "please lay down and enjoy, Syaoran." She captured his lips with hers, and he immediately arched and embraced her, deepening the kiss almost in reflex. She always tasted so sweet, like the apples she just ate, or just her natural sweetness. Her shy lips were so easy to coax into movement, into massaging motions and to part, so that he could taste her mouth from within and stroke her tongue with his. She seemed a little more bold this time than normal, actually pushing back with her tongue, but her shyness surrounded her like a cloud.

"Syaoran," she reprimanded breathlessly when she pulled back, "I was the one in charge, remember?"

"Yes Sakura," he answered without thinking and he pulled her back down in the kiss, his hands resuming the roaming of her soft curves which had been interrupted earlier.

"Syaoran!" She slapped at his hands cutely and sat up, huffing. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" She snatched the handcuffs from the bed and leant up, catching his wrists and pulling them up to the closest bed post. He allowed her to tie him to the bedpost meekly, aware that she had indeed warned him and it would be no good struggling against his sweet and delicate Sakura.

He couldn't really help the smile on his face when she sat up to survey her work, straddling his waist and crossing her arms with the cutest pout. He wished she had already taken off her shirt like him, because he _knew_ the sight of her arms squishing her breasts in this position would be so very cute – especially when she realized he was staring at it and her face would light up like a candle. But she hadn't, and her lips twitched lightly into a smile telling him she _knew_ what he was thinking and he wouldn't be getting any of that.

He glanced up, tugging at the handcuffs a little to test them out. They were stronger than they looked with all the pink fluff, and he frowned. That pink would definitely look better on Sakura. Unfortunately, Sakura was sitting on top of him without touching him at all, her smile broadening while she practically read his thoughts from his face. And he knew he wouldn't be getting any of what he was imagining. And she shouldn't be finding that so funny.

She finally laid down on top of his chest again, nuzzling into his throat, hands playing with his waistband. He inhaled the sweet scent of her like a drug, and wriggled his hips to encourage her movements. She kept fidgeting with the fabric though, and it took her a moment before she raised herself on her elbows to bring her lips to his. She hovered right above him and he captured her lips immediately, but she pulled back as soon as they made contact. He stared at her confused, and she pouted.

"Syaoran. Please play your part."

"But I..." He trailed off, pouting himself as well. He wanted her so badly, and she never teased him like this. Never so purposely.

She moved down again, and although his pout stayed in place he did not move up to kiss her again. She smiled and rewarded him with a short peck on the lips before sitting up again.

"Sakura," he complained, "you're being cruel!"

"Why are you saying that? I'm just doing what you normally do."

"I- I don't...!"

She pressed her pointer finger on the tip of his nose condescendingly, "yes you do. You tease, you promise, and you wait with giving me anything until I'm about to burst. So this is your turn."

"I don't think I'm like that," he grumbled softly.

Sakura laughed – _giggled _– and shuffled a little down his body so she could kiss his chest. He saw the heat rising to her cheeks again as her trembling fingers started to undo her top, not used to undressing herself in front of him. Licking a trail down his chest similar to the path her fingers were following on her clothes, she kept shuffling down until she was sitting halfway his thighs and shyly prodding her tongue into his bellybutton. He twitched in surprise at the ticklish feeling, not expecting the swirl of heat in his abdomen in reaction to something like that. She looked up to confirm whether he was just surprised or frowning at her, and gave him a sweet shy smile. She dipped her tongue in again, keeping eye contact. He kept his lips tightly on each other to avoid the soft moan escaping, but the broadening of Sakura's smile told him the vibration of his chest had betrayed him.

She sat up, and pulled the top over her head. He followed the movement with his eyes breathlessly, watching her curves stretch out as he arms raised. The handcuffs clinked softly when he unconsciously tried to reach out and touch her waist and hips and breasts – and dammit why was he tied up?

The mirth in her glossy green eyes gave him the feeling of being laughed at, and he tugged on the handcuffs again just to show his displeasure about the whole matter. She moved to sit beside him on the bed so she could struggle herself out of her skirt and she turned her back when unhooking the soft fabric cups holding up her breasts. He whined her name softly, wanting to see her, wanting to watch her and frankly, touch her all over and kiss her skin in every place he could reach – but that was currently not one of the possibilities. He could, however, demand to let him look by giving her his sweetest puppy eyed look with a slight pout. If he had a soft spot for her cuteness, she was definitely incapable of saying no to him when he did that.

He was shocked to find out how wrong he was.

She gave him a mischievous smile, and instead of turning around and allowing him to gawk down her body until her blush covered every inch of visible skin, she lightly covered the tops of her breasts with a chaste arm while the other reached for the feather duster still on the bed.

Really? Feather duster? What could she possible need that for?

"You know, I wanted to make sure I knew how to make you feel the best," she said conversationally, moving the feather duster from left to right in front of her face, looking at it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "So I asked Yukito some questions. But Yukito could only give me one side of the story." She gave him a mischievous smile, only tainted by the furious blush on her cheeks. "So I went to brother. Because I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your hands to yourself." Syaoran paled and gulped when he imagined the hell which would be breaking loose the next time he saw the prince if she really asked _him_ of all people about their sex life. "Don't worry, I didn't talk about you." She giggled and tipped the feather duster down to lightly tap his chest with the handle. "I asked him what he would do if Yukito was being disobedient. Of course I made sure he was drunk first." She bit her lip lightly, looking far too cute for a girl who just tied her lover down to a bed. "He said he'd tease Yukito until he was putty in his hands."

Syaoran's body jolted when the feather duster trailed from his waistband to his throat, wriggling about in the dip above his collarbone. She leant down, only removing the arm over her chest when she was close enough to press her soft breasts against his skin. She moved until her lips almost touched his ear. "I was planning to do just that, until you stop playing tricks to make me do something. I will tease you until you can't do anything but moan and tremble and beg."

The shudder going through his body at those words was almost violent. Was this his Sakura? Oh god, she was sexy when she was being cute, but he never imagined her to have a side like this, nor that it would be so painfully arousing.

She kept her position sprawled out on his chest, but the hand with the feather duster swept to the side so she could wriggle and trail the feathers along his skin on his sensitive side. His body twisted, but the duster followed relentlessly. She sat up, crossing her arm over her chest once again, and the feathers swirled from one side to the other, taking their time to make some extra circles around his nipples and to swish up and down his front a few times. The wriggly pattern was copied on his other side, until it once again trailed his front. His body shook in laughter until it grew painful, his stomach cramping and his breath coming short.

Only when he was no longer able to do anything but heaving for breath and twitching from the feathers, she showed pity and lifted the feather duster.

"Ready to stop playing games, Syaoran?"

"Is... Isn't it _you_... who's playing... games?" He had trouble finishing his sentence with his shortage of air, but he was able to give her a pointed glare.

"Is it?" She tapped the handle of the duster against a pouting lip, before giving one last feathery swirl across his chest, eliciting a surprised moan from his throat. "You mean you don't like it?" She took her arm from her chest, staring down her own breasts as if surprised they were there. Syaoran felt his throat go dry at the sight. She lifted the duster and lightly trailed it down between her breast to her bellybutton. She gave a cute little shriek in surprise at the feeling.

Once again, Syaoran found himself restrained when he unconsciously reached out for her, but her eyes only shot up to his wrists shortly before she brought her attention back to the duster. She gave a long moan when she swirled it around one breast.

Syaoran's dry throat was suddenly flooded with saliva, ready to attack her body in every aspect but the tied hands. Why were these handcuffs so strong? They looked deceptively weak with the fluff. She swirled the other breast and moaned cutely again, before looking back at him. He was sure the look on his face was pleading – begging – by now.

"I don't see why you don't like this thing, Syaoran," she said softly, sounding disappointed.

"I like it!" He blurted out.

"You do?" The sweetest of smiles, full childlike excitement and happiness. She fluffed the feathers over his throat, and he arched to the touch, quite a bit more eager for the feathers while remembering that look on her face just now.

"Syaoran," she almost squealed and threw herself on top of him, smashing their lips together a bit too hard in her excitement. He pressed his chest into her, and tugged at the handcuffs, wanting to embrace her, wanting to touch her, anything really! He was painfully hard.

But she remained on top of him, seemingly content with just kissing and walking her fingers up and down his sides. She cupped his cheek with one hand, the other settling on his chest, showing no intention to move away from this spot anytime soon.

"Sakura," he breathed between kisses, "please?"

She ignored him and kept kissing, tongue prodding his – by now rather subjective – mouth and exploring his teeth and tongue for the very first time without being ravished immediately.

"Please," he was to full begging by now, bucking his hips slightly to show her how extremely hard he was, hoping she would take pity on him.

He gasped when she suddenly pinched his nipple with two slender fingers and even though her face was still strawberry-red, her smirk when she moved up to face him send a shudder down his spine – and into his crotch.

He couldn't even sigh in relief when she finally undid his trousers, only capable of a needy whine of her name.

She pressed her lips to the tip of is erection for a small kiss, and he nearly exploded just at that. To his chagrin though, she wasn't about to finish him. She moved to sit between his legs – pressing them spread wide – and looked curiously at his hole.

He felt the compelling urge to close his legs and take away her view. He had always known she was embarrassed when he took a moment to stare after spreading her legs, but never had he understood her as well as now.

"Let's see how this works," she muttered in concentration. She dipped down her face, prodding with a finger while staring at it up close. Syaoran instinctively clenched his sphincter shut, knees already twitching towards each other. The feeling of her finger tracing the stressed muscle was plain weird, and he was pretty sure the look of his asshole could not be interesting enough to practically bury your face in it.

A finger tipped up shortly and her tongue lapped at it, eyes still trained on whatever she thought so interesting. He envied the finger and wished it was his length instead.

While he distracted himself with the thought of that deft tongue on his straining erection, Sakura pressed the finger past his clenching muscle. His body jolted, and he pulled on his restraints roughly, a harsh clanging sound echoing the room even while muted by the pink fluff.

"Did that hurt," she asked startled, her hand cradled against her chest.

"N-n-no," he stuttered, "it-it was just... uhm, very strange..." He trailed off lamely.

She smiled softly. "It will get better. I'm sorry for using saliva, but Fai didn't supply me with any lube."

He blinked at her incomprehensibly.

The heat rose to her cheeks again. "Well... Yukito said... You need something to lubricate this, because you don't have anything there that does it like in-in-in a vagina... And he said saliva is not a great lubricator, but I don't have anything else..."

All he could do was blush in response, really not having any idea what to say to that. He watched as Sakura licked her finger again, making it wet all around, before shyly moving down once more to poke it inside.

He tensed up again, but was able to relax his body immediately as the feeling really wasn't painful. Just strange. The finger wriggling about was stranger... but he could live with it.

When she pressed in a second slender finger it became uncomfortable. Still not actually painful – how could it with those thin fingers of her – but no longer just strange. It felt a bit rough, the little saliva not enough to make her movements smooth. She had to push hard to penetrate her fingers deeper, and at some points they felt like sandpaper being pushed up his ass. He groaned softly, squeezing his eyes shut.

She pulled the fingers out and pouted. "This isn't working. I need something else."

She looked around frantically, peeking inside the box on the end of the bed and shoving aside the toys closer to them as if she thought something might be hidden between them.

Suddenly she perked up – clearly having thought of an idea – and to Syaoran's surprise the colour which had subsided on her cheeks a little flared back up to an amazing shade of red.

"S-Sakura?" He questioned meekly.

"D-don't worry Syaoran," she told him shyly, while she reclaimed her position between his legs, "I will make sure this feels good for you."

His mouth dropped open when he saw her reach around her body, slipping fingers inside herself. Lowering her face to hide her blush, she pumped her fingers a few times before bringing her hand to her front again, moving it down to once again prod at his hole. He moaned – if only at the knowledge of what she was using as lubrication now – when the slippery fingers slid in smoothly.

She smiled sweetly, the movements much easier now. Syaoran squirmed a little as she scissored her fingers, stretching the tense muscle. He bit down on a whimper trying to escape. Her fingers seemed to be looking for something. She mentioned something right? He couldn't remember now, not with his sweet love's fingers exploring the inside of his ass like he'd explore a ruin.

He moaned and shuddered, not entirely sure when he'd started finding the weird feeling pleasurable. Sakura's smile widened however, and just the look on her face was enough to make Syaoran feel all warm inside and moan some extra for her.

"All ready then, I suppose," she gave him a mischievous smile and pulled her fingers out. Syaoran was shocked himself at the whimper he let out at the loss. He had liked those fingers. He hadn't meant to sound so pathetic though.

"Don't worry," she tapped his thigh lightly, "it will only get better from here on!"

He gulped when she picked up the tacky red toy, smoothing her hand over the length of it. Syaoran was kind of happy the toy wasn't too thick. He would probably have protested if she had brought out a toy with the same girth as himself. After all, assholes weren't made to put anything into originally.

"Are you ready for it, Syaoran?" She leaned over, supporting herself next to his chest so she could press their lips together shortly. He nodded, catching her lips quickly once more when she moved away, just to give a short peck.

Sakura smiled and moved back to her position between his legs, pressing a kiss on his slightly softened erection. It received one lick from base to tip – just enough to let the cold air chill it and not enough to provide some mentionable stimulation – and then she sat back, knees nudging up his thighs as she sunk down on the ground. She leant back, arching so all he could see over his own body was her hips rising up. He had to swallow the saliva building in his mouth when she granted him a full view of her spread entrance, the red toy raised to smoothly slide in between the lips.

"Sakura," he breathed hoarsely. Never had he seen anything else but his own length go in there, yet she didn't fumble at all. Did she use things like that more often while he was away? But she said she'd gotten it from Fai! His thought trailed off when he saw her move the horribly red thing in and out a few times, mesmerized by this new angle, until she pulled it out again with a soft whine.

She sat up, eyeing the properly slicked up toy mischievously before she gave him a smug look. Syaoran had to swallow again.

"Here we go." She pressed the tip against his hole and slowly pressed it inside. He tensed up, the feeling of the rubbery toy entirely new to him. Even though she had it inside herself a moment ago, the object still felt cool in his heated body. He groaned a little in discomfort.

"It'll get better," she whispered, lightly pumping the slender toy in and out. He arched a little, not completely sure himself whether it was writhing pleasure or squirming away.

While she kept up her pace, she studied his face attentively. The feeling slowly morphed from 'uncomfortable' into 'very nice indeed'. He let out a moan when the toy brushed some part inside that felt especially good.

Syaoran jumped when the toy suddenly started buzzing. The vibrations sent a shudder directly up his spine into a loud open mouthed moan. His abdomen convulsed and twisted, unsure to get away or get onto it closer. When he regained some proper thought his hips were rocking down on the vibrating toy fiercely, Sakura only adding a little movement with a happy smile.

"S-Sakuraaa," he moaned out, panting for air and pulling on his restraints. His hips bucked wildly, his erection full and hard and completely unattended to, but at the moment not as important as he would've thought. The vibrations and pumping in his ass was almost too much as it was, and he cried out when the thing hit that sensitive place again.

Sakura smirked and angled the toy so she kept hitting that spot over and over, while he grew frantic in his movements.

Suddenly she pressed the thing in and kept it in place right on that particular spot, and the vibrations turned up.

"Sakura!" His whole body arched from the bed – half his weight on his wrists in the handcuffs – and he cried out loudly, his whole body shaking and trembling as he released heavily onto his chest. His body slumped, eyelids fluttering in confusion at his intense orgasm. She hadn't even touched him there!

"Did you like that?" She asked quite unnecessarily.

He nodded breathlessly, staring at her still blushing face with the uncharacteristic smirk on it.

"Then, do I get a turn as well now?"

He nodded again. "If... if you," he had to gulp, having trouble forming his words through his panting.

"If I make this one here stand up again, right?" She asked mischievously, making him gulp all over again to try to cope with her behaviour. He likes this mischief very much, but at this specific moment he wasn't very capable to handle her like this.

She leaned down to kiss his softened manhood, lightly trailing her tongue over it before taking it in her mouth. She slid the toy out of his ass while she suckled, making him cringe and tense up for a moment. He sighed deeply when her lips massaged the base of him, tongue playing around to coax it back to fullness.

"Sakura, can you release me?" he asked cautiously.

"No," she stated firmly before resuming her task.

"B-but, why?"

Instead of answering his question – since when did she leave questions unanswered? – she picked up the small blue toy with the string attached which had been laying about unused. Without removing her mouth, she deftly inserted the egg-shaped thing into his ass, pushing it deeper with one finger. He squirmed, feeling a bit too sensitive to have both his ass and manhood attacked after just climaxing.

When she deemed the toy deep enough, she retreated her hand and started kneading his balls softly, sucking a little harder. In his squirming he felt the object inside, practically against the spot which she had used to send him over the edge earlier. He started panting again, his erection growing harder until she could no longer fit it in her mouth completely.

That's where she turned this toy on as well.

His body jolted in surprise, not having expected the vibrations again. Seriously, did all these toys vibrate? The thing _was_ however very close to the sensitive spot inside him and within seconds his erection had reached full length and he was moaning for more, helplessly tugging on the handcuffs while tears started to gather in the corner of his eyes in frustration.

Sakura sat up, eyeing him in satisfaction. She crawled on top of his body and wriggled her ass against his straining length.

"Can I?" She asked mischievously, mimicking him like he always asked permission before entering her.

"Please," he begged, bucking his hips both to coax her into taking him inside as to feel the movement of the small buzzing toy inside him. With a happy sigh she lowered herself on him, taking him into that wet heat he craved.

"Yes, Sakura," he hissed, arching again.

He moaned lowly. Even though he had no control at all, the way she moved on top of him – the way she _teased_ him – he enjoyed it as much as when it was him ravishing her, taking her control away. He now knew how she always felt, both dominated and loved tenderly, teased and brought to climax, give yourself over to the one you love completely.

She teasingly pinched his nipples, his own gasps surprising him again. He guessed he just never considered that to be an erogenous zone on a guy.

Even while bouncing up and down, she leant back to grab something. He could only moan at the change of angle in which his length was stroked by her deliriously hot inside, and his body rocked wantonly when he felt her slide the long red toy in again. When the tip pressed against the small vibrating toy already inside him, she turned the toy on to join the buzzing.

He nearly choked on air, gasping and moaning heavily as she rode him and the two toys vibrating at different speeds in his ass. His hips jolted spastically, unable to control himself in any way while drool started running down his face slowly and his eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy.

He could faintly hear her laugh – a happy sound conveying her satisfaction at how her game turned out.

"Come in me, Syaoran," she cried out, laughing high and ecstatic.

"S-Sakura," he gargled, his head pressing back into the cushions as he reached his peak for the second time in a very short period, his vision going white beneath his closed eyelids and his body rocking in its entirety.

Only when he finally came to he saw Sakura slumped on top of him, one hand at her clit as three fingers slowly circled around it in post-orgasmic bliss.

He whined, twitching his hips. She jumped self-consciously, quickly twisting around to pull both buzzing toys out his ass and turn them off.

When she turned back to him again, she lazily draped herself over his sweaty body, reaching up to release his wrists slowly. When his hands were free, he shortly rubbed his wrists before circling his arms around her lithe body.

"So, would you like to keep this in mind for future use or wasn't it that good after all," she murmured lazily against his throat.

"We... can keep it in mind," he answered cautiously, followed by a yawn. Sakura giggled on his chest.

"We mustn't overdo it, of course," she conceded.

Syaoran smiled contently. "No, we mustn't. But I wouldn't mind doing this again. Maybe without the handcuffs."

"Only if you can promise to keep your hands to yourself," she chided.

"We'll see, my sweet Sakura," he nuzzled the top of her head, closing his eyes to drift off.

"Hmmm, I'll thank," yawn, "Yukito and Fai later..."

Syaoran wondered if that was really a good idea. Especially Fai. But he was too tired to mention it anymore. He simply nuzzled her sweet smelling hair a little more while her breathing evened out.

She was so sweet.

Most of the time...

* * *

**Reviews make me happy and may also improve my writing, so please don't be shy ^^**


End file.
